


［all叶／王叶］抢boss

by muyangzhuzi



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 王叶 - Fandom
Genre: Other, nothing - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyangzhuzi/pseuds/muyangzhuzi
Summary: 渣文笔我就是个渣渣
Relationships: friend - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	［all叶／王叶］抢boss

**Author's Note:**

> 渣文笔
> 
> 我就是个渣渣

“啊~该去睡觉了。”抢完boss，叶修伸了个懒腰，“我想想，嗯……本周好像抢微草的boss最多，那么……”

“woc，已经连续三周都是王杰希了，老叶你知不知道王杰希他天天叫中草堂那群人在地图上闲逛，只要遇见boss就马上把boss想你那儿引，所以他这种行为应该算是作弊，应该取消掉他的资格。老叶你看你本周抢蓝雨的boss也不少，不如本周让我来吧，上几次都是队长……”黄少天在听见微草这两字时就不淡定了，放下鼠标说。

“不行，接受不了。”叶修用手捂着自己的菊花，心有余悸地说道。他实在想不通黄少天有那么可爱的脸庞，他的下身却那么大。

而且黄少天第一次做的时候什么也不知道，还没有经过润滑，就直接端着肉棒生硬地捅进叶修的小穴里，疼地叶修眼泪直飙，他两手狠狠地抵在黄少天的面前，想让他离开。

哪知道黄少天以为是叶修不满足他的力道，，因为叶修眉头紧皱，牙齿也死死的咬住自己的下嘴唇，眼泪在大滴大滴地往下落，活脱脱的一副欲求不满的模样。

他怎么会让叶修瞧不起？

黄少天前身猛地一挺，刚刚还卡在龟头的阴茎直接整根没入，但由于没经过润滑，叶修小穴里的壁肉被摩擦的火辣辣的疼，即便这样，叶修的小穴还是死死地绞住黄少天的阴茎，并且还在不停地往里吸，想让其更深入一些，以完全填满里面的空虚感。

黄少天哪经历过这些事啊，一个没忍住直接就射在了叶修的体内。  
  
叶修不知道是该庆幸还是该干嘛了，总之他不会再让黄少天进行第二次了。  
  
  
“好了，走吧，去睡觉了。”王杰希走了过来，牵起叶修的手，顺道还掐了一把叶修圆润饱满的屁股。  
  
“嘶~”叶修微微地叫了一声。王杰希掐的力度很巧，既撩起了叶修的情欲，又不会让叶修感到疼痛。  
  
  
“大眼儿~”一进房间，叶修便软软的倒在床上，今天连续抢了好几个boss，叶修是真的有点累了，但刚被激起的情欲却不停地刺激着他的神经，让他不安的扭动着身体，“大眼儿，快……”  
  
床上的人此刻眉头微蹙，脸色绯红，唇瓣微张，隐隐还有一丝清亮挂在嘴角，两只手也不老实，一只手伸进上衣里揉捏着微微挺立的乳头，另一只手却摸向了裤子。  
  
叶修今天穿的是一条淡蓝色的休闲裤，布料很薄，裤头上已有一圈淡淡的水渍。叶修的手就这样隔着薄薄的衣料，慢慢地撸动着自己的阴茎。  
  
不一会儿，叶修的裤子就湿了一大片，他也发出了满足的呻吟声。  
  
王杰希上前抓住了叶修的两只手，将其举过头顶，叶修瞬间睁大了眼睛，看向王杰希，带着一丝迷茫，不解。  
  
王杰希慢慢俯身上去，用另一只手剥下两人的衣服，嘴唇则贴上了叶修的唇，舌头轻易地撬开了叶修的牙齿，同叶修的舌头共同缠绵，察觉到叶修快缺氧的时候，他才恋恋不舍地放开叶修，同时还牵出一条津液。  
  
王杰希转而攻向叶修的乳头，此时的叶修已被王杰希剥得精光，两只乳头周围翻着红晕，仿佛随时都在等待着人来采撷。  
  
王杰希轻轻地含住叶修的一个乳头，用舌尖慢慢地描绘着乳尖的形状，末了，还轻咬一口，惹得身下的人颤栗不已。一股清亮的黏稠液体也在此刻喷发，尽数喷在了王杰希的身上。  
  
“早知道给你套个锁精套好了。”见此，王杰希只好放弃了继续挑逗叶修的乳头，他站起身来，胯下的器物竟又大了一圈，哑着声音说道，“叶修，你已经射了一次了，而我却还没有，你是不是该做点什么。”话虽如此，王杰希还是一只手圈住叶修的阴茎慢慢地撸动着，另一只手则伸向了叶修的小穴，用手指和着叶修刚喷出的精液帮叶修做着扩张。  
  
叶修因为已经射了，所以不那么难受了，但看见王杰希隐忍的痛苦，他还是轻轻地含住了王杰希的龟头，慢慢地吞吐起来，舌头也不老实地轻轻舔舐着马眼。  
  
“唔！”难得见叶修这么主动，王杰希不禁兴奋了起来，手指上的抽插频率也快了起来，噗嗤噗嗤的声音渐渐大了，阴茎也就着叶修的嘴缓缓进退，以减轻自己隐忍的痛苦。  
  
“慢……唔……哈……大……”王杰希的阴茎把叶修的嘴填得满满的，叶修的嘴被撑的发酸，而王杰希一下又一下的推进都直顶叶修的喉咙深处。  
  
“别急，马上就好了。”王杰希又往叶修的小穴里加了一根手指，叶修的小穴早已湿哒哒的，努力地把王杰希的手指往里吸，但里面的空虚感却始终无法满足。  
  
王杰希加快了在叶修嘴里的抽动速度。  
  
“噗噜噜噜”王杰希全数射在了叶修的嘴里，他抬起叶修的下巴，不让叶修吐出他的精液，即便如此，还是有不少精液从叶修嘴角流出，顺着脖子滑过胸膛。  
  
但王杰希可能就此满足吗？刚刚因为射精才疲软下去的阴茎在再次看见叶修门庭大开的小穴时便再一次硬了起来。  
  
“呼……哈……可以了……嗯哼……进……进来吧……哈……”面对王杰希灼热的眼神，叶修努力地吞下了他的精液，转过身背对着王杰希，抬起屁股示意他可以进去了。  
  
此刻叶修的小穴完全暴露在王杰希的面前，叶修的小穴泛着粉红，在不停地一伸一缩，每一次伸缩，粉红的壁肉也跟着一翻一进，还带着一股清液顺着穴口流出，滑过阴茎，滴在床上。  
  
王杰希扶着阴茎慢慢捅进去。  
  
“唔……嗯……不够……再深……嗯……再深点……”王杰希的技术很好，但就是过于温柔了，完全达不到叶修想要的快感。叶修不得不不停地扭动腰肢让小穴里的壁肉和王杰希的阴茎有更大的摩擦。  
  
“为什么这么不喜欢循序渐进呢。”王杰希叹了口气，双手捏住叶修圆润的翘臀，猛地向前一挺，囊袋狠狠地装上叶修的臀瓣，在猛地抽出，又立马插入，如此不断反复，一次力度比一次大。  
  
“啊！嗯哼……慢……啊……继续……嗯啊……”叶修被这突如其来的冲击吓到了，但很快，叶修就沉沦在这巨大的快感中了。  
  
“嗯哼……大眼儿……明天……嗯……啊……boss……啊……哈……早……嗯……嗯？”  
  
“叶修，难道是我不能满足你吗？你居然还有心思想其他的事？嗯？”王杰希停止了抽插，他用手挑起叶修的下巴，看着眼神迷离又不解的叶修，亲吻了他的嘴角，说道，“放心吧，明天，我帮你抢boss。”  
  
说完，王杰希用比刚才还大的力度插了进去，甚至连囊袋都被插进去了一大半。  
  
“啊！唔……痛……要坏了……轻点……嗯……还要嗯……”  
  
叶修感觉王杰希的阴茎仿佛贯穿了他的身体，在他的身体里不停地搅动，把五脏六腑都移了个位似的。但身体不但没有抗拒的意思，甚至还跟着王杰希的动作摇动着，迎合着王杰希的抽插。  
  
突然，王杰希的抽插速度越来越，脚趾勾起，双手死死掐住王杰希的背，显然，他们都到了高潮。  
  
“噗！”滚烫的精液瞬间填满了叶修的小穴，王杰希却没有急着退出去，他低头吻了吻叶修的唇，慢慢说道：“乖，荣耀最大的boss，我们再来一次吧。”  



End file.
